Punishment
by Tsuki ya hoshi
Summary: After yet another lost duel (Hasn't he learned yet), Joey is doomed to be Kaiba's dog. How long will it take for him to get bored with Joey? Or will he? (Characters a bit OOC)


**hey :D it's me again! Don't get your hopes up too soon though, I'm not gonna update anything till like, my christmas break. ^^" please dont hurt me. anyway, read the fic! just something I've been writing during school! =3**

* * *

Have you ever wanted to just throw something across the room? At nothing in particular really, just something that would make a loud crash.

That's how Joey felt right now. Angry, frustrated, mad… and any other word that meant he was down right upset. Why was he upset, you ask? Because.

Because Kaiba left him at home.

By himself.

Hands tied.

To a chair.

How unfair was that? Kaiba _always_ took him with him. But he "had an important meeting to go to".

Their parting went a little like this:

_Flashback_

"Hey, mutt. I'm going out. Don't move. I'll be back in an hour." Kaiba said, kneeling down to Joey's level.

The blonde's eyes grew sad and he argued.

"Sh-sh," he lifted up Joey's chin with his finger, "I have an important meeting to go to. I'm afraid there's no pets allowed."

_End_

Confused? Well, let's just say his freedom was the price to pay for losing a duel against his new master.

Predictable?

Maybe.

A death sentence?

Nah, not as bad thought.

But now he was here by himself.

He glanced over at his food bowl. Sure, it was ridiculous on the first day… But after a week or so he had just gotten used to it.

And, to be honest, Kaiba was a really good owner. He would pet him, groom him, bathe him, and he even let Joey curl up at his feet when he was in bed, or reading. He didn't give him real human food… But at least he gave him the more expensive, better dog food instead of the cheap hard crunchy stuff that tasted like cardboard. Yuck.

He glanced down at the restraints around his hands. They were tight to the point it hurt a little. But, he didn't say anything. He wasn't allowed to talk anyway. He was just allowed to whimper, bark, and do tricks. And if there was one thing Joey knew, it was that Kaiba liked a trained dog. On the first day, he had been taught all his commands. If he disobeyed, he was punished. If he obeyed, he got a treat. Not just any treat, but _human food_. Just a morcel, but it was much better than the crappy expensive dog food he was forced to eat otherwise.

His mouth watered. He hadn't had an actual human meal in weeks. Almost a month, he wagered a guess. He remembered the small piece of steak Kaiba had tossed him. He had to do a trick though, of course. He was so hungry for human food he did what Kaiba ordered without feeling humiliated.

Joey pulled lightly at his hands. They weren't tight enough to hold him. He could easily slip his wrists out, but he knew better. If he did that, he wouldn't see another table scrap for weeks.

The blonde glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes had past since his master had left. He would've waited in the car, laid at his feet under the desk, anything. It wasn't fair. He lapped up some water and went and curled up on his doggy bed. It wasn't as comfortable as a bed, but at least he didn't have to sleep on a hard floor during the day.

He looked up at the clock again. This wouldn't last long, the whole "pet" thing. Kaiba would get bored and kick him out and then he'd have his own life back. He was actually surprised it had gone on this long. Maybe the brunette had a longer attention span than he thought.

"Ah well," he told himself. It'd all be over soon enough. As the clock ticked he felt his eyes get heavier, until he drifted off. Though, he stayed awake enough so he'd hear his master's keys jingle at the door.

_Half an Hour Later_

There was a small creak from the door, and Kaiba stepped in, closing it silently. He figured the mutt would fall asleep waiting for him.

He knelt down and stroked Joey's cheek, soft enough so he wouldn't wake him. He looked so innocent when he was asleep.

"What a good boy…" He whispered affectionately. Just as he muttered the last word, Joey's eyes popped open.

The blonde excitedly got p and almost leaped at his master. He was glad the brunette was back.

Joey was about to say something, but then remembered he wasn't allowed the luxury of speech. He mustered a bark instead. His master smiled and untied him.

"I have work again tomorrow," Kaiba started, and Joey's face lit up. He liked going to work with him. It was exciting. His expression dropped when he heard the words, "But you have to stay home again."

Kaiba got up and walked into the kitchen, the blonde following him close behind. He let out a soft whimper.

"Joey…" His master bent down and rubbed his head, "Things are going on, you need to lay low."

Lay low… huh?

While he was thinking Kaiba threw him a cookie.

A _whole _cookie.

He devoured without a second thought. When he looked back up, he was alone in the kitchen.

Huh? Where'd he go?

The blonde found him going through a plastic bag.

"Ah. Here it is. I got this for you," His master pulled out a collar.

Joey stopped. This was getting serious. He was actually going to keep this whole dog thing up for a long while, and he didn't know if he could manage to-

His thoughts were cut off by the cold feeling of his collar wrap around his neck. It was blue, with a gold tag, his name engraved on it. It kind of made him happy. He felt wanted.

"Mutt, in the bedroom. It's been a long day."

The blonde knew what that meant. It didn't mean he wanted to cuddle, no. It meant he wanted to be pleased.

Yeah. He was used to it.

Awhile Later

Joey collapsed, exhausted, beside his master.

"Good boy…" He heard Kaiba mutter. It had gotten harder and harder to please him, to tire him out, but he had done it. In the back of his mind, he was proud of himself.

The blonde got up and curled himself up at the bottom of the bed by his master's feet and started to doze off.

_Morning_

When he woke he was chained up by his collar in his dog bed. Kaiba must have carried him in here.

He blushed.

He was still mad about Kaiba leaving him at home.

Joey fooled around with the toy right beside him. He wondered if he was still able to talk. He hadn't really said anything in weeks.

"A…" He started, but had no idea what he was trying to say.

The blonde just sat there and thought. He really had forgotten how to talk. But…he could still think words. He didn't understand. The click of the front door shattered his thoughts. There was something wrong. He had always heard his master's keys jingle at the door before it was open. Almost as if it was a sign to tell him it was him.

But, no. There was no jingle. Only the click followed by the door slowly starting to open.

Joey was going to hide, but his chain only allowed him to his dog bed. So, he crouched low in his bed and peeked over the side.

Two men in black suits stepped in and began searching the house. Were they robbing the place? He was no guard dog. He saw himself as more of a lap dog.

A lap dog…

He shuddered at the thought.

The taller man clad in a suit was getting closer. What would he think when he saw Joey chained up like an actual dog? Would he understand? Probably not.

"Have you found anything?" He heard the other yell.

The tall man moved towards Joey's bed and instantly made eye contact with him.

"Marik! I found him! Get the cage." He called Marik who came whirling around the corner with a large cage. The taller man disappeared out of the room.

"Well, well…The rumor was true. How pathetic, Joey. How very pathetic." Marik snickered. Joey growled at him. The Egyptian laughed loudly. "He really has gotten to you! You can't even talk anymore! 'Kura, get in here! This is hilarious!"

Bakura and the taller man appeared at the door.

"Don't call me that." Bakura glared at the other yami as he made his way towards Joey. The blonde shrunk back into the corner of his bed.

"I told you so!" Bakura cut Joey's chain. "Now get him in the cage."

Three hands roughly shoved Joey into the cage. Marik put his face up to the cage bars.

"Hope you like cages," He gave an evil smile "And I hope your master's fond of court."

_Court?!_

* * *

**:D thanks to Partners-N-Crime for typing it up for me. god knows I would've never gotten it typed up without her =.= you should got check out her fics, btw! specially if you like angst stuff *shivers* angst.**_  
_

**Reviews are welcomed! thanks! :D -TYH**


End file.
